Even Death Could Not Part Us
by ILoveMaids
Summary: Naruto receives a devastating diagnosis. Sasuke can't handle it, but he gives into Naruto's one request. Yaoi. OOC. AU. BoyxBoy. Lemon. Tragedy. Fluff. SasuxNaru


**So today I was incredibly depressed, and this was the result.**

**I think this is the first true fluff I have ever written.**

**I would love your opinions!**

**Please review!**

**Warning: BoyxBoy, Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Not even in my imagination.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, but there is a very high possibility that you will not live past 3 months." A solemn faced doctor delivered the diagnosis as calmly as possible. He had done this hundreds of times, and despite the fact that he knew he shouldn't allow the diagnosis of each of his patient's to affect him so greatly, he couldn't help but mourn the future loss of yet another young spirit. He stared at the male blond who's eyes were wide with shock, and the raven haired boyfriend whom had a similar expression on his face. Deciding that the two needed privacy, the doctor left with partings words, and swiftly exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"It's not uncommon for a Doctor to incorrectly diagnose a patient." A certain raven haired male spoke as matter of factly.

"Sasuke." Naruto getnly spoke, as he fought hard to keep the tears that had begun to swim in his eyes at bay.

"We need to go somewhere else. I told you these country doctors weren't competent. I'll make an appointment back in the city." Sasuke stated as he numbly reached for his cell phone. But a tan hand prevented him from doing so.

"Please, Sasuke. Please." His voice cracked and his grip tightened on his lover's arm. "Pl-ease don't make this any more difficult." Naruto attempted to smile, but his lips almost immediately quivered and big fat tears began to roll down his face.

"I, I-I how do I deal with this, Sasauke?!" Naruto pathetically whimpered and two strong pale arms wrapped around him, clutching onto him for dear life. A quiet sob left Naruto's lips as he dug his fingers into Sasuke's back. A continued string of sobs racked his body, and despite wanting to be a pillar of strength for his lover, Sasuke couldn't help the silent tears that rolled down his face.

After several minutes of embracing, the two slowly pulled apart, with Naruto hiccuping and roughly wiping his eyes.

"I, I guess it's not too bad, ne Sasuke? I, I" Naruto started wailing as he spoke. "I 've had the opportunity to be with you. Des-despite the fights we've had, and the, the bad moments, the time I've spent with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I guess, I guess happiness doesn't last forever, ne Sasuke?" Naruto roughly smiled, but tears still rolled down his face, and no amount of strength could mask the amount of unadulterated desperation, sorrow, agony, and a quiet fury that shined in his glassy cobalt blue eyes.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered. He cradled Naruto's face with his pale hands and wiped away his lover's tears with his thumbs. "Don't say that. We'll make it through this. It's me and you, right? If it's me and you, we can do anything, right?" Sasuke's voice quivered and broke near the end. Despite his futile attempts at maintaining his composure, tears left Sasuke's onyx eyes and dripped down onto Naruto's face, his tears mixing with those of his lover.

"I, I can't, I don't want to leave you, Sasuke" Naruto cried, clutching onto the front of Sasuke's shirt. "I, I want to keep making memories with you, I want to keep loving you and being loved by you in return. Heaven can't exist for me without you." Naruto wailed and sobbed loudly, no longer even trying to mask his true feelings.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sasuke bit back the sob that threatened to be released at any moment, and he pulled Naruto to his chest, caressing his lover's head. "Baka, of course you can't live without me. Just as I can't live without you. We're a pair Naruto, neither of us will be left behind. If death even attempts to take you from me, I'll use every last bit of strength I have to take you back. And if I can't bring you back, I'll follow you. I'll follow you anywhere, Naruto, even to death."

Naruto managed to look up and he weakly smiled, "Promise?"

Sasuke returned his smile. "Even death could not part us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 1/2 Months Later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke." Naruto quietly spoke from where he was sitting on the bed. He gripped the sheets tightly, his knuckles white in the moonlight.

Sasuke heard his lover from the other room, and quietly walked into the room. "Yes?"

"Make love to me." Naruto quietly begged, his eyes pleading with Sasuke. Just as he saw Sasuke ready to refuse him, he spoke again.

"Stop it! Stop it Sasuke! Stop doing this! Ever, ever since we received my diagnosis you've been treating me like a porcelain doll! Please stop! I, I can't deal with this anymore! How can I live my life happily when your attitude towards me, reminds me of my impending death every day!" Naruto cried, tears rolling down his face.

Sasuke's eyes flashed in anger and he slammed his fist against the door. "How can you ask that of me?"! Sasuke roared. "Do you realize how scared I am? How scared I am, that if I make one God damn wrong move, it could be the end of everything?! I'm trying my best to keep you as long as possible!" Sasuke's nostrils flared, and he was slightly trembling, his form unable to contain his anger.

"And what good will that do? What good is it living while being handled with caution at every. single. moment!" Naruto thundered, his cobalt eyes flashing with so many undecipherable emotions. "Once, at least once before, my time, please allow me your touch, Sasuke. Allow me to feel your love, if only for one last time." Naruto's voice softened, and his features relaxed into a pleading expression. He tightened his grip on the bed sheets, and stared straight into his lover's onyx eyes, waiting for the reply that could make or break him at this moment.

Sasuke's heart could have stopped the second he saw the expression on the blond's face, and he couldn't help the shaky breath he inhaled. He slowly walked over to the bed, and sat down. He took one of Naruto's fists and unfurled his fingers, and wound his hand together with his. He weakly smiled as he caressed the back of his lover's hand.

"I'm so scared of losing you." He quietly spoke, staring into beautiful cobalt eyes. "I'm so scared, it's surreal. I never imagined that someone like me could come to love someone else as much as I love you. Before I met you, I was an empty shell of a human. I lived day by day, walking in the shadows and ignoring any form of light that came my way. I couldn't imagine living in anywhere but the darkness, and I was sure that I would die in the darkness in which I was born. And then I met you. I met you, and suddenly I began to crave things I had never even given a second thought. Suddenly, I thirsted for light, and you brought so much of it into my life. With you by my side, I have lived in this beautiful light. And I can't live in it without you. You are my light, Naruto. You are my everything. And any thought of losing you, makes me want to go insane. I can't return to the darkness anymore. Call me greedy, but I need nothing more than to be with you..." Sasuke's voice trailed off, and his eyes glistened, and his smile wavered.

Tears leaked out of Naruto's shining eyes, and he was left at a loss for words. Not knowing how else to express himself, he slowly leaned forward and melted his lips against Sasuke's. It was a slow, sweet, tender kiss that fully conveyed all of Naruto's love and passion. Smiling against his lover's lips, Sasuke cradled Naruto's face and deepend the kiss, his tongue gently parting his lover's lips, asking for permission which he received. Their tongues met in a sensual dance, full of love and lust. THere was no need to battle for dominance, since this wasn't about dominance, but rather about the deep love that they shared.

Slowly, they parted, both breathing heavily. Naruto's glossy eyes stared into Sasuke's. "Please." Naruto quietly begged, his lips slightly swollen.

At war with himself, Sasuke wasn't quite sure what to do, but when he saw the overwhelming desperation in his lover's eyes, he couldn't say no. He couldn't refuse his lover like this.

Sadly smiling, Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek and leaned in closer. "As you wish, my love." His lips once again met with Naruto's, their lips molded together and moved in synchrony.

Tan hands gripped a white shirt as his lover slowly pushed him down, so he was laying beneath him. They broke apart, and Sasuke braced himself above Naruto, his hands on either side of the tan beauty's face.

"I love you." Sasuke lovingly whispered. "I love everything about you."

"The way you blush so beautifully when you're embarrassed." He whispered as he placed light kisses on the blond's cherry red cheeks.

"The way you always try your hardest to be considerate of others." He whispered as he placed a light kiss on his blond's forehead.

"The way you try your hardest to see the best in people." He whispered as he placed light kisses on Naruto's eyelids, which had fluttered shut.

"The way you smile so radiantly." He whispered as kissed the corner of Naruto's mouth.

"The way you manage to speak your opinion without oppressing others." He whispered as he trailed kisses down his lover's throat. Taking a break, Sasuke gently sat Naruto up and gracefully removed his lover's shirt, revealing a tanned and toned body. He gently pushed Naruto back down and continued trailing kisses down his throat.

"The cute faces you make when you think no one's looking." He whispered as he lightly sucked on his lover's collarbone, which elicited a soft moan from his lover.

"Sasuke." The blond whimpered, a few tears rolling down his face. Sasuke trailed back up and kissed them away before he continued his trail back down.

"I love how you can't manage to listen to a song fully." Sasuke chuckled quietly and took one of his lover's pink rose petals into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and eliciting such beautiful and erotic moans and whimpers from his lover.

"A-ah, Sas, Sasuke." The blond moaned, as he slightly arched into his lover's mouth.

Sasuke smiled against his lover's hard rose bud and rolled the other, tenderly between his fingers. Naruto continued to quietly moan, sending arousing thrills down to his lover's crotch.

Licking the abused bud, Sasuke let go with a 'pop' and smiled sweetly before switching to the other bud.

"I love how cute you are when you dance to radio jams in the morning." Sasuke whispered as he licked a beautifully erect bud.

Naruto moaned and wound his tan fingers through his lover's silky onyx locks and arched into his lover's touch.

Sasuke trailed kisses down Naruto lean stomach, slightly tickling him which caused adorable giggles to fall from the blond's lips like music which quickly turned into moans.

"I love how you get angry when people leave random items in random places in stores." Sasuke chuckled slightly again, but returned to his task when his lover released a frustrated groan.

After one final kiss on his lover's stomach, Sasuke eased himself back, so he was face to face with Naruto. He smiled as he gently caressed a whiskered cheek.

"But most of all, I love the way you bring light into anyone's life. The way you brought it into mine." Sasuke whispered as he once again caught Naruto's lips in a tender kiss.

The blond moaned into his lover's mouth, unable to restrain himself.

Breaking apart, they looked into each other eyes while trying to catch their breath.

"I love you." Naruto confidently said, his eyes shining with love.

"As I love you." Sasuke replied, with a gentle smile. He pecked his lover's lips as he lifted his hips off the bed, and pulled down the blond's boxers and pajama pants in one skilled move. Naruto squeaked at the sudden change in temperature and Sasuke couldn't help but smile against his lips.

"You're so cute." Sasuke teased, and Naruto pouted in return. BUt before he could retort, Sasuke had already began to slowly stroke his lover's erect member, causing all coherent thought to leave the blond's mind.

"A-ah, Sasuke." He moaned, loving the feel of Sasuke's skilled hand. A small smile appeared on Sasuke's face and he teasingly licked the underside of his lover's member, eliciting a particularly loud moan. Loving his lover's reaction, Sasuke encased his lover's erect shaft with his warm mouth, and began to bob his head up and down. He swirled his warm muscle along the tip, and teasingly rubbed the slit.

"Ooh, Sasuke, s-st-sto, I'm goi- Ah.' Naruto moaned, bucking his hips into his lover's skilled mouth. Holding down his lover's tan hips with his pale hands, Sasuke began to increase his tempo, bringing his lover closer to his release.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, his back arching beautifully off the bed, hands entangled in his lover's hair, and his mouth open in ecstasy. Releasing his cock with a 'pop', Sasuke licked the reminder of his lover's seed from his lips and took a mental picture of this erotic moment.

With hooded eyes, a blush that spread down to his chest, and a euorphic smile, Naruto was the definition of beauty. Sasuke emitted a small groan, and caught his lover's lips in a passionate kiss, allowing the blond to taste himself. The blond moaned at the taste, and he bucked his hips against his lover's clothed crotch, begging for more.

Unable to deny his lover, Sasuke quickly undressed and resumed his position on top of Naruto. He reached over for a bottle of strawberry scented lube and began to cover his fingers with the smooth lubricant.

Circling his lover's puckered entrance, Sasuke lined up a nimble and pale finger. "I love you." He whispered into his lover's ear as he slwoly entered the tight orifice. Sasuke groaned at the tightness, and coaxed his blond into relaxing.

"Ah, Sasuke." Naruto moaned after he had adjusted to the intrusion. With that, Sasuke slid in another finger, which caused his lover to whimper in pain and tense slightly. Whispering sweet words in his lover's ear, Sasuke waited for Naruto to relax before he began to slowly pump his fingers in and out. After reaching a steady motion, he started to scissor his fingers, in order to stretch his lover.

Despite it being uncomfortable at first, Naruto quickly found pleasure in the actions, and became a moaning mess within minutes.

A light blush stained Sasuke's cheeks, and he simply couldn't resist anymore. Sliding his fingers out, he lubricated his painfully erect member and lined it up with his lover's twitching entrance.

Moaning, Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, and helped Sasuke ease himself within him.

Sasuke moaned as his member was encased in the deliciously tight and warm orifice which he had gone long without for a while now.

"Ah, Naruto, you're still so tight." He moaned, his hands gripping tan thighs.

Ignoring the pain, Naruto whimpered and rocked his hips back and forth, hoping Sasuke would start moving.

Getting the memo, Sasuke moaned as he slowly began thrusting in and out, his moans mingling with Naruto's.

The two's moans grew in volume as the raven-haired male's thrusts increased in speed.

"Narutooo." Sasuke moaned as he sped up before slowing down. The tempo threw both of them into incredible ecstasy, and Sasuke continued with this process of speeding up and speeding down, it was driving Naruto insane.

"Please, ah, please, Sas- Sasuke." Naruto moaned, his member begging for release.

Moaning in agreement, Sasuke increased his thrusts, slamming in and out, and repeatedly hitting Naruto's prostate. Within seconds, the blond was screaming in pleasure as Sasuke groaned loudly.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he exploded, his speed spurting all over his and Sasuke's stomach. At the tightening of his lover's anal muscles, Sasuke also orgasmed, spilling his seed within his lover.

"Naruto"! Sasuke moaned in ecstasy.

Panting Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto before quickly rolling over.

Naruto cuddled next to Sasuke and they wound their hands together.

"I love you."

"As I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX1/2 A Week Later

"He was a good man,..."

Sasuke could distantly hear words being spoken, but he simply couldn't understand a word. They were speaking as if they knew him.

No one knew him as well as Sasuke did.

The funeral ended rather quickly, at least for Sasuke it did. BUt if he was being honest, time had changed since his light faded. Everything went by so quickly. Solemnly walking, Sasuke arrived to the small piece of land where his light had been buried.

Laying down on top of the ground where his lover laid 6 feet below him, tears streamed down Sasuke's face.

"I won't break my promise. I love you." He whisperred, as he embraced the darkness that would reunite him with his love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Momma, why did that man die too?" A little girl questioned as she saw a newspaper that announced the death of two men. "Did he have cancer too?" She asked, looking at her mom.

"No honey. You see, sometimes people love each other so much that they can't live without them." She morosely replied, patting her daughter's head.

"But why did he lie on top of the grave"? She innocently asked.

"It seemed he couldn't bear to die without his love by his side." She replied as she choked back sobs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, what'd you think? :p**


End file.
